


oh god oh no they won't leave him alone hELP

by KiAkushuBakudan



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other, finally something cute from me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAkushuBakudan/pseuds/KiAkushuBakudan
Summary: Skunk!Omori keeps getting pestered by his friends and has enough of it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	oh god oh no they won't leave him alone hELP

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i've had floating around in the black void that is my brain

It was a bright and colourful day in the Dream World, like it normally is, but there was something a little...different about Omori today, he seems to have sprouted a fluffy, black and white skunk tail along with some ears, this isn’t *too* unusual considering in the Dream World, anything can happen, and it would be fine, IF his friends (and even sister) would stop trying to pet him.

The group was having a picnic with Mari as usual, and Omori was trying to eat in peace, but Aubery and Kel *kind of* wouldn’t leave him alone thanks to him being fluffier today. “Oh my god your tail is sooo soft Omori!” “hey stop hogging it all!” Aubrey and Kel were, as normal, having an argument, this time over who would get to pet Omori’s new tail, and he was less than happy with it, he just wanted to eat dammit.

“C'mon you two leave him alone, can’t you see your annoying him a bit?” Hero tried to get them to stop arguing, but it didn’t exactly work, Mari and Basil were just sitting and watching, laughing a little, with Basil taking a picture, after all I think anyone would want a memory of a friend suddenly gaining fluffy parts for the day.

Omori finally had enough, pulling his tail away and running off, with the rest of the group trying to find him, but man that little black and white kid is fast as they lost him pretty quickly. “NOW do you see why i told you two to leave him alone?” Hero scolded Aubrey and Kel, now seeing how much it was upsetting their friend, and now they were also upset. “Calm down Hero, being fluffy would do that to anyone, i must admit i kind of wanted to give him a pet too…”

Out of nowhere there was what sounded like shuffling and growling, the group decided to check where it was coming from, there was a blanket of grass, which Mari lifted it, Omori was under there, with his ears drawn back and looking a bit angry, he just growled and pulled it back down, well they found him.

“Hey Omori-” before she could finish, he began to growl. “Don’t be like that! I just want to talk to you, some people want to say sorry.” Aubrey and Kel came up, Kel was mumbling, obviously not wanting to do this, Aubrey punched him on the arm to shut him up. “We’re sorry...we didn’t mean to annoy you! We just couldn’t resist, we should have asked if it was okay with you first…” after a few seconds, Omori pulled the grass blanket off a bit, showing that his ears are in a more relaxed position. “See? They didn’t intend to annoy you, now come on, let's go back” Mari decided to give him a little pet, with him purring slightly.

“Oh hey your back! How did it go?” Basil was a little bit concerned about his friend's well-being. “We found him, we just should ask to pet him first!” Aubrey was scratching the back of her head, a little bit later, the two were back to petting his tail...but now Mari was too, she isn’t as different as them after all, and Omori, while looking annoyed, knew he was going to have to put up with this.


End file.
